


YIN YANG's DEATH

by STAILS565



Series: THE EXPENDABLES UNKNOWN SOLDIER [3]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halo Universe: Yin Yang's injured, severally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YIN YANG's DEATH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> A Halo universe, X-over, no copyright intended

It was on a forest, Barney and his team was going through the forest. Yin Yang and Maggie behind the others. The Female Spartan look at her teammate and her eyes, behind the helmet, went wide. She saw, that Yang was hit, in abdomen; and was holding on. Yin Yang was breathing heavily, he just got hit by a needler of him, of Hector,. Maggie stopped; Yang almost fell completely to the floor, when he gasp out. " Barney, Guys", The female Spartan said, The leader and the rest stopped.

" what is it", Barney ask, he turn and saw, Yang injured," Yang!"

Yang try to say," Im…Im fine.. lets go". He tries to walk but fell his lover Gunner was next to him, which he got Yang before the wounded Spartan fell to the floor.

" Barney, Hunters inbound", Lee said, Looking at the leader

The leader look, at Lee and said," alright, "and then he look at his team," lets get out of the way." The others agreed. Gunner helped his Lover, they got to a place away from the way they were going. Yang was put gently down, on the forest floor, his lover took his helmet off as well as the wounded spartan's. Yang was trying to breath but the wound was fatal.

*YIN YANG'S POV*

It's so, much pain. That I have now, its my last movements of life. My team was trying not to cry, im the second comrade to die besides Billy.

"Maggie, anything we can do for him'? Gunner asked, looking at our female teammate

Maggie said, sadly," No.. we can't, the thing that we need its already gone, we can't do anything for him now im so sorry".

"No.. This … this can't be, he can't … die.. I love him I love you Yang", Gunner said, looking at me, his voice breaking, tears falling down his cheeks.

I try my best to hold on, my breathing came in sharp gasps, I try to breathe deeply but it hurts so much I cough up blood and manage to say," and…I..Love you Gunner.. It's the.. end of..of me".

*GUNNER'S POV*/p>

My heart is already broken for eternity, I couldn't lose him.

" please..I..I can't lose you Yang I..I will be nothing without you..", I said, voice breaking, tears are falling down my cheeks but I just didn't care.

Yang smiled and manage to say," you..You will not be alone my love ..( coughs) You will not ill always be with you as long as you live".

I clench my fist and said," but ..ill be like a void to the world without you, ill be nothing…Ill be Nothing..You are my everything to me Yang .. you', I just couldn't say it no. then I see my lover trying to move his hand to his neck, going to get his dog tags and pull it. When he did it, he held it for me, hid dog tags now was on my hand, Yang close it, and try to maintain his hand on mine.

tears fall, and let my emotions fall.

I said," Yang..My love.. I can't live without you… I can't", I just cont. my voice already broken, and cont. still," You're a part of me… your my light to my darkness…," I look down," Your my everything".

" and…your mine", I heard my lover said, and a wave of pain hit him at full force I felt his hand that was on mine clench tightly.

YIN YANG'S POV

It's the time my last time to be alive and see my team. It is, I don't have much strength left any longer my eyes are becoming lifeless.

" please…live..Barney", I turned to look at the leader which he was on my left side.

Barney ask," what is it".

I smile to him and said," keep..keep this team together…just do this promise, for both Billy and me please.. you're the start of this team keep it together.

"I will Yang I will", Barney said, he try his best to keep his tear at bay, but he couldn't he let them fall silently. Then I look at my lover, and we look at each other, I didn't want to leave but I have too. My right hand was slipping.

" I love You so much Gunner Jensen", I say, to the one I love.

My Lover said," and I love you too Yin Yang", he doesn't care anymore, he already was broken.

My hand is slipping, and my last words were said," Live for us…just live, your not alone". My hand slipped from my lover's hand and I was gone physically from this world.

GUNNER'S POV

This can't be, he can't be dead. But his wounds were fatal. I clench his dog tags. And I cry now, I let my tears fall, close my eyes and my body began shaking.

"Ross", I heard Christmas said, his voice have tone of sadness cause, another comrade died.

Barney asks," What is it"?

"Hunters inbound", Lee said

Our leader reply," alright, we got to go". I stood up, still holding Yang's dog tags and looking now at my lover's lifeless body. I felt Barney's hand on my shoulder.

I still look, at Yang's body, and I heard Barney said," Gunner Lets go; there's nothing we can't do.' He put a hand on my shoulder, I let go of more tears.

"alright," I said, my tone of voice was in pain, but also serious.

We left, the body of my Lover Yin Yang, silently we all promise to come back after we destroy the hunter, and give Yin Yang a proper funeral, the same as we gave Billy when he died. And I vow revenge on Hector for killing my Lover. I clench Yang's Dog tags, as well for remembrance of him, and my vow to kill Hector for him.

'I LOVE YOU YIN YANG, ILL NEVER FORGET YOU'!

**Author's Note:**

> Review, i wanna kow what ya think, and sorry if I wrote it fast, only THE EXPENDABLES: UNKNOWN SOLDIER', and SONG DRABBLES also this will be here, others will be moved from Fanfictio net to here.


End file.
